X Men Origins:Basilisk
by KrazyKeke
Summary: Yeah. I know. I promised a Tokyo Drift story, but the thing hasn't arrived yet and my imagination is killing me. In this story, Harry plays a vague role in the Weapon X program which will be revealed in the coming sequel to this. Pairs inside.


X-Men Origins: Basilisk

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters or people mentioned in this story that were in the X-Men movies, I only own the plot

Summary: Harry Potter was a boy who could do things that his "normal" family didn't permit or acknowledge, but were afraid of all the same. Talking back and forth with snakes, alive or inanimate, controlling the human body, and the subjective ability to see the future, were talents he never openly discussed and hid to the best of his ability. But Stryker wasn't willing to let him fade into the background…

Prologue: (Great Britain, after Vietnam war; small family house) In a dark, dusty attic, a long raven haired, unnerving, lonely emerald green on gold eyed, pale skinned, from lack of sunlight, boy, about 17 in tight jeans and a black button down collar shirt with brown loafers on his feet, stroked the head of a little garden snake gently. "I hope things are going well for your family, Nanina." The boy hissed to the snake quietly.

"Yesss, three strong hatchlings, all for meeee." The mother snake hissed back with pride in her slithery voice. "I will name one after youuu for your kindness." She added.

"Thank you." The boy hissed gratitude in his tone.

Tap-tap! "Harry, what is it you're doing in there, young man?" His aunt's tone, anxious and full of authority, also carried a note of fear that the boy didn't miss.

Closing his eyes in sorrow and anger, Harry allowed the snake to slither through the floorboards as it always did when his aunt came around, or it met the heavy heel of his uncle's boot. They detested snakes and they detested his abilities even more. "Nothing. There's nothing here for me to do."

"I'm sorry, honey." His aunt opened the latch on the attic door and stairs fell down. "But there's a nice man who would like to speak to you. He's a General from the military. Isn't that nice?"

"I'm not going to the military. I've already served my country, twice, aunty, or have you forgotten?" He sure couldn't. He dreamed of the dead every night, and they weren't pleasant dreams.

"Pardon me, madam, but you keep your nephew locked in an _attic_? Isn't that a little extreme?" A man's voice, kind and sincere, worried and…full of bullshit, asked from beneath the ladder stairs.

"Harry doesn't mind. He doesn't age you see, and after WWII, people tend to start asking questions about why your nephew is seventeen for so long."

"Did you just say 'Harry'?" A deep, cultured, interested, familiar man's voice inquired. Peeking his head over the opened latch door, Harry saw a buzz cut, brown-blonde haired, deep blue eyed, heavy-set, sharp teethed man with a goatee. Heart hammering, he realized who it was.

"Victor?" Harry whispered, disbelieving his own eyes, scrubbing furiously, he only saw the same man but now he saw a shorter, dark brown haired man, with hazel brown eyes, and cigar in his mouth. "Victor and James…"

"What's up, Shrimp? You coming with us, or staying in the attic?" Victor asked with a sharp teethed grin that made his aunt uncomfortable.

"I'm coming with you, dumbass, do you even have to ask?" Harry smirked, at last happy, he felt whole.

Chapter One: "Ah, this sword is memorable. Wanna know why?" The ever talkative Wade Wilson, asked Victor.

"No." Victor said bluntly. "How are you holding up, Shrimp?" he asked gruffly, concern in his voice for Harry whose eyes were closed.

"Fine, it's sorta like a roller coaster ride." Harry smiled to ease Victor's concern. Victor and Logan were like his big brothers. They shielded him from war as much as possible and looked out for him. Yeah, Victor was the more animalistic and mean one, whilst Logan was the gentle, hairy heartthrob, but they were equally kind and understanding in their own way. "So, why's the sword memorable, Wade?" he asked, faking interest, he just wanted Victor to stop looking at him, scrutinizing.

"It's kinda bulky, difficult to get on a plane, but whip out these bad boys at your ex girlfriend's wedding, and no one forgets, like ever." Wade explained earnestly. Victor gave a long suffering sigh. "Well, it's not as threatening as having a gun, or bone claws, or nails of a bag lady at a grocery store." He added antagonistically.

Victor growled low in his throat, a friendly smile on his face, as his claws lengthened. Wade tightened his grip on his sword. "Nail clipper?" Wade asked holding out the hilt of his sword.

"Nor is it as threatening as having control of your body, indefinitely." Harry said in a casual tone as Wade's sword hand moved to his own throat. "Who knows, Wade, you may, I don't know, **cut yourself accidently**?" Wade's sword moved to his neck against his will. "We are all going to get along in this jet, and if we don't, I can always **shut you up**. _Got it_?"

"Yeah, I got it." Wade gritted out.

Harry smiled pleasantly. "I am so glad we understand each other."

"Looks like this kid has a lot of skill, eh, Wade?" Zero chuckled as he polished his gun. Wade glared at him. Harry beamed, looking pleased. Victor rolled his eyes and Logan chuckled before he groaned.

"Are you ok, Logan? I can always move the puke into your glutinous maximus and it comes out as, well, y'know." Harry offered; Logan turned green.

"Don't say that again."

"Relax, Nancy. More people die in traffic than in flying." Zero attempted to be civil.

"How about impaling?" Logan glared. Zero glared back. Harry sighed, giving up on being peacemaker.

"Be nice, or at least be your definition of nice. Now, do you need a bucket?" John Wraith asked as he smiled.

"No." Logan lowered his head and tried to concentrate on something else.

"Bradley, set us down, please." Stryker ordered.

"Yes, sir."

(In Lagos, Nigeria)

Harry took in all the sights the place had, no matter how military style it was, he had to admit it was a good day to be alive.

"Zero, if you please." Stryker nodded to the Asian man with his guns. Zero stepped into the light, lifting his hands into the air in a gesture of surrender before he lowered them and his guns went into his hands neatly, he moved with speed and agile grace as he wiped out the Nigerians who attempted to shoot him. It was incredibly fascinating in a morbid way. The men fell from the ramp they were shooting from as Zero sheathed his guns and winked at Harry who chuckled and an aware blush covered his cheeks; the show in his abilities had been for him. Logan saw the exchange and frowned. "Fred, you're up."

"You mean the tank?" Frank asked; the calm in the eye of the storm.

Stryker chuckled in amusement. "Yes, the tank."

"Ok. I got that." Fred muttered as he approached the tank the black man was currently aiming at them. Fred looked into it and as the man fired in panic, Fred just stuck his hand in it and it exploded.

"Are you having fun yet?" Victor asked Logan who stared after him, frowning, and Harry just shrugged, uncaring of the carnage around him one way or the other.

(In the elevator)

Harry hummed as he tried to pass the time. The ride up to the top floor was extremely uncomfortable, for him at least, since he was closest to Zero who made it aware he knew he liked the acrobatics he'd shown as he used it in a dance of death with his guns, stroking his thigh discreetly. It felt good, but he was pretty sure Victor and Logan smelled his arousal. As Zero's fingers skimmed up his black tee, teasing the hard muscle beneath it, the elevator stopped and Zero jerked his hand free, clearing his throat when Victor looked at them in amusement, Logan in disapproval.

"Oh great, stuck in an elevator with seven guys on a high protein diet." Wade complained.

"Geez pal, do you ever shut up?" Logan sighed, annoyed.

"No, not when I'm awake." Wade retorted and Harry stifled a snort, he was amusing in an annoying way.

"Alright, alright, just shut up. You're up, Wade." Stryker cut into the conversation.

"Thank you, sir, you really look nice today. The green brings out the seriousness in your eyes." Wade said casually, Bradley and Harry both snickered.

"Bradley, top floor." Stryker ordered pleasantly.

"Yes, sir."

(Top floor)

"Time to go to work." Wade flexed and spread his legs, his sword angled in just the right manner. Everyone else positioned themselves against the door and Zero gleefully took advantage of the situation, holding Harry around the waist. Harry felt both protected and embarrassed. No one ever showed him affection, even sexually.

"—Ok. People are dead." Wade's voice brought Harry out of his musings; Zero reluctantly released him as they stepped out of the elevator, the evidence of Wade's talent showing on the dead bodies that littered the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." John materialized beside the black man who was sitting in his chair, moving his hand aside to show the gun he had hidden beneath the desk as Stryker strode forward unerringly.

"You can take the diamonds, they're yours." The man said in a would be relaxed posture.

"I don't want your diamonds, I want this." Stryker held up a black piece of rock.

"That? That is nothing. A souvenir, nothing more." The man stated, confused.

"Where did you find it? I want the source." Stryker leaned in close.

"A small village, it is about three days from here."

(African village)

"Tell him this rock is worth more to me than his life." Stryker said as he held the rock in front of the slightly overweight man's face.

Wade began to translate. The man began speaking rapidly, earnestly. Wade shushed him, and looked up at Stryker, confused. "He says it fell from the sky."

No one said anything for a moment, then Logan, who was closest to Harry, who was gently hissing to a thick python on his arm, spoke. "He's telling the truth."

"I wasn't aware you knew the language, Logan." Stryker said with a chuckle.

"It's a meteor fragment." Logan countered.

"I know what it is; I'm asking where he found it." Stryker placated him off handedly.

"Sir, headquarters wants to know where we are." Bradley spoke up.

"Disconnect them." Stryker commanded, distracted as he knelt in front of the overweight man again.

"Yes, sir."

"Tell him everyone in this clearing will die if he doesn't tell me what I want to know." Stryker said seriously. Victor and Wade exchanged secret smiles as they contemplated killing. Harry tried to remain as invisible as possible, he knew his talent would be singled out, and he didn't like it.

Wade began translating again and the man exclaimed something, Wade shrugged. "He says it's sacred."

"Harry, I think it's time you showed us your skill with snakes, don't you agree?" Stryker questioned in a silken tone that demanded obedience.

Harry stood, finding a hollow part of his soul that was so black, he was afraid it'd never be light again; he knelt in front of the man and did the holy cross on his neck. The man started shaking as he realized he was going to die. "God go with you." He said in the little bit of the language he knew intimately. He hissed the command and the python tore a chunk off his neck, blood squirted everywhere. Everyone went crazy, trying to escape. Victor cracked someone's neck, Zero fired off his gun, and Wade whirled his sword overhead, Logan launched himself at Zero, threw him to the ground, and scrambled up.

"VICTOR!!" Logan grabbed his older brother's hand. "Don't even think about it, let him down."

Total silence filled the clearing once again as Logan and Victor exchanged soft whispers of heated discussion. As Logan turned to leave, Harry's heart hammered. "James." Zero grabbed his arm before he could go after him.

"I'm goin', you coming?" Logan asked him and he knew he wouldn't be able to give him the answer he wanted.

"…Bye, James." Harry whispered, hair shading his eyes. Logan swallowed hard, obviously crushed, and turned to leave again. This time he didn't turn back.

Chapter Two: (Four years later, Columbus, Ohio) "Hmmm, hmm, hmmm, hmm, hmm…" Harry hummed as he ran his hands through his waist length raven hair, mascara highlighted his emerald green on gold eyes, giving them a more alluring look, his figure had become lither, sexier, more appealing despite his teenage height.

"Hey, baby. You look good tonight." A tall, sandy blonde haired, blue eyed, freckled teen kissed Harry's cheek, wrapping his arms around Harry's stomach. "I love you so much."

'Teenagers these days…' "I love you, too, babe. But you know what I would love more?" Harry said with a devious smile, hands massaging the boy's thigh.

"You do play with fire." The boy grinned dirtily, lifting Harry onto the sink; Harry chuckled and ran his hands up the boy's chest.

BAM! The door was kicked in and Victor came running in, followed by Wade and Zero. Harry screamed and the boy dropped him, cursing, he attempted to go out the window. Zero shot him in the back and he slumped into the tub, unconscious or dead, Harry couldn't tell.

"This is the last one, right? Stryker promised me, Victor." Harry said, bored, as he reached into his pocket to pull out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes.

"If you wanted out; you should've walked with Logan, slut." Wade sneered.

"Fuck off, Wade. He's entitled to ask questions." Zero shot back. Harry stuck out his tongue at Wade who ground his teeth. "Ask away."

"I've been doing this for four years, I'm not saying I want out, I'm saying I want a different job than the one I have. Screwing teenagers is not good for my ego. I'm as old as Victor; it makes me feel like a pedophile." Harry pointed out. Victor chuckled. "Will you at least talk to him?" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll talk to him." Victor promised, ruffling his hair in a rare gesture of camaraderie. "But, this is the last one, and what do ya know, he's older than 17." He placed a thin folder in Harry's hands.

Harry opened the manila folder to see a shoulder length brown haired, red on black eyed, Caucasian man. "Kinetic powers, hmm. Gambler, weakness for beautiful people, I can work with it. Besides, I've always wanted to go to New Orleans."

Victor knew of Harry's secret desire to leave all the killing and betrayal behind, and he was twisting Stryker's arm to grant his "brother" his wish. Even if Stryker said no, he would let Harry walk, he owed him that much.

(New Orleans casino)  
Harry had his hair pulled back in a high ponytail, mascara lined his unusual eyes. He wore light leather pants, a black tee, and heavy travelling cloak, hiding the three toned katana, daggers, and his staff. He could feel eyes on his body and he laughed, hitting up the slot machines, raking in thousands of dollars.

"You're feeling lucky, tonight, aren't you, sweetness?" A southern drawl, with a French accent, murmured in his ear.

"I'm feeling lucky enough to bring in the big time." Harry grinned, spinning the man around so he was pinned against the slot. His heart jumped to realize how attractive he was. It was one thing to see him in a mug shot, another to see him in the flesh. 'Keep going with the plan!' His brain screamed at him, but there was something about the man that reminded him about himself. He was beautiful, yes, but he seemed to be looking for something as well, just like him. 'Oh, fuck…' In that moment, he realized he was in too deep. "I can't do this. I'm sorry. I…I have to go…"

"Sweetness?" The man eyed him in concern as he tried to grab at him, but Harry shook his hand off, and raced through the crowd, trying to shake him as well as Wade who was at the pool table and Zero who was stationed in a remote place above ground. "Yo, sweetness!"

(Outside)

Harry turned down an alley and collided with someone. "! You, what are you doing?!"

"There's not an alley I don't know about this place. My father is a king on these streets. I just wanted to talk, you seemed genuine. I'm Remy LeBeau by the way." Remy said solemnly.

"I'm genuine with everyone!" Harry snapped, a bit hysterically. "You; look, you were supposed to be an assignment, a target to be captured and taken to Alkali Island, but I can't turn you in."

Remy's eyes went hard. "Why? What's in it for you?"

"Your eyes, they're like mine. I…I never had to worry about getting in too deep, I already have a lover, but you, the way you look at me, it's too deep, too for real." Harry heard the thundering of boots. "You have to run or I have to turn you in. That's how it is."

"Then turn me in." Remy's eyes were kind, understanding. "A see you later kiss, mon cherie?"

Harry couldn't move, so Remy did it for him. He pressed his lips to his in an intense, soul searing kiss. A kiss that, unlike Zero's that dominated, and left him breathless, this kiss was a give and take. And Remy certainly gave a lot. As he heard Victor pound down the alley, he regretfully knocked Remy out with a light scratch, his nails coated in a syrup sleeping drug. Remy hit the ground as they made their appearance. "Target acquired."

"Good job, shrimp. Thought you were running for a moment, but you just wanted him in your own setting, eh?" Wade said gruffly.

"I'm a professional, not a hooker, asshole." Harry rolled his eyes. Wade grinned, unrepentant. Zero kissed him lightly, then again, more forcefully. "? Zero?" he murmured, confused, and more than a bit turned on.

"I thought you were, no, never mind. C'mon, let's go, Victor will deal with him." Zero tugged his hand, pulling him away from Remy's crumpled body.

Harry' s heart clenched as he realized that in his own strange way, Zero showed him he looked at him that way too…

Chapter Four: (2 years later, Rocky Mountains) "I don't want you doing this for Stryker, Zero, you're retired now. Haven't you done enough?" Harry said angrily as he ran his hands through his hair, Zero was horrified and guilty to note that he looked about ready to cry, actually, he already was crying. "Please, Zero, if you respect and love me for anything at all, I ask you to heed me and not go through with this stupid plan. You'll die. Stryker won't care, _please_." He sobbed.

Zero wanted to protest, to say he did respect and love Harry, but he knew Harry would only recognize his love if he didn't go through with Stryker's plan to participate in fooling Logan into having the adatamanium in his bloodstream. "I, I won't do it, ok? Please stop crying." He knew he was a bad person, for liking the thrill of death and destruction, but Harry redeemed and held onto him by sheer love alone. If Harry didn't love him, if Harry ever left him, he was certain he would commit suicide or at the very least rush into it, he knew Stryker was ensnaring their old team, tempting them, or rather him, with the need for one last mission. He was bred, fed, breathed, and lived on battle. 'But you live on Harry's love, too.' A nagging voice in his mind called his conscious whispered. Zero caught his hand and held it to his heart in a rare gesture of love and commitment. Harry's eyes bubbled with more tears, but didn't fall. "If anyone else told me no, not to do something I wanted to do, I would pull my pistol out and light them up with bullets…" Harry laughed and the tears spilled down his cheeks. "But it's because it's **you**, Harry, that I can't get mad and blow up. You're the only thing I give a damn about, so I'll stick by you and stay in retirement."

"Come back to bed with me." Harry murmured, love in his gaze, lust burning a trail of fire down his chest as his nails raked his abdomen. Zero caught him up in his arms and hustled him to their shared room.

(Bedroom)

Zero pressed kisses into Harry's neck, into his hair, into the hollow of his throat as Harry unbuttoned his button down collar shirt, his breath coming a bit uneven as Zero's thigh brushed up against his arousal. Before Harry could undo him with his touches, Zero lightly pushed him and he fell backwards on the bed. Harry watched hungrily as Zero took off his shirt, revealing hard muscle and a few scars zigzagging across his abdomen, his arousal came free and stood erect as if saluting him like a solider. Harry licked his lips and crawled forward, mouth taking his size ten inch cock in his mouth. Zero's hands caught in his hair and he surged forward gently, moaning as Harry took more of him. It felt so exquisite being in that moist cavern, yet before he came in his mouth, he caught Harry up in his arms and eased in. Harry stilled then moaned and arched into his touch, moving against him so he could take all of him in his body. Zero's entire concentration was on making him feel absolutely loved and safe as he wrapped his arms around Harry's ass and waist, surging forward hitting his sweet spot over and over. Harry came multiple times before he even came once.

(After Silverfox 'died')

"Logan." Zero called to the feral man as he held the doctor up to the wall. "Stop, before you regret it."

"You sonouvabitch, you were in on this too, weren't you?" Logan snarled as he stomped forward, grabbing him by the shirt, he shoved him hard against the nearest wall.

"James, don't!" Harry screamed. Logan tensed. "Please. Not everything is as it seems. Zero and I came to warn you."

"You came to warn me, eh? One day Stryker shows up, the next day she's dead!"

"Maybe you're not looking at things in the right way…moron." Zero wheezed as Logan choked the life out of him. Abruptly, Logan released him, hands forced to his sides. Coughing, Zero realized Harry was controlling Logan.

"People _change_, James. Yet you remain the same. I swear to you, we only came to warn you, but are you _calm _enough to hear the message?" Harry said in a hard voice.

"Warn away." Logan bit out.

"Be wary of Stryker, don't always believe what you see, and above all else, trust those you believe." Harry turned to leave and rubbing his sore throat, Zero followed.

(After Logan got the adatamanium and those old people got shot)

"John, you look well." Harry greeted the black man casually, ignoring Logan completely who was tense and wore a guilty expression. Zero trailed protectively behind him, gun at the ready on his hip if it came to an altercation.

John interpreted Logan's expression, and Harry's sudden aloofness with wise eyes. "Mm-hmm, you look pretty divine yourself." John teased. "Harry and Zero have invaluable information on Victor if you want to hear it, Logan."

"You would be an idiot to kill Victor, James, I just want you to know that, and although Zero knows where he is, you can forget asking him, he's retired. We don't deal with that stuff anymore. You can go about it the hard way. Talk to Fred." Harry said casually.

"Look, I'm sorry about the beef that we had a few days ago. Kayla meant everything to me, I…" Logan trailed off, tight faced. "I loved her."

"I don't know anything, Logan." Harry muttered, deflated when Logan said 'love'. "I would rather have not; it became too hard to round them up after awhile, especially the young ones."

"Rounded who up?" Logan asked. Harry didn't answer right away. "Round whom up, Harry?" he insisted.

"Mutants, Logan. We hunted our own kind." Zero answered for Harry. There was no guilt or remorse, just stating a fact. He was a man used to dealing with the consequence of his actions, and if he rotted in Hell for the things he'd done, so be it; he'd deserve it.

"Jesus, Harry, mutants? Zero, I can understand, but you…?" Logan asked, sickened.

"The price of your freedom was high was it not, James? For me, I doubt Stryker would let me live, but first he would take my powers and combine them with other mutant' powers I'm sure." Harry muttered aloud, torment and sorrow in his stare. Logan was shocked. "Haven't you ever wondered, John, what happened to the ones you did help catch before you left?"

"I try not to." John admitted in a low tone.

"Stryker's experimenting, trying to combine the powers of mutants into one body, creating the ultimate mutant killer. So far, I think its working. Logan, people make decisions everyday that change the outcome of their future. For some people, like me, who have a clear goal in mind, I can "see" what our future has in store. My future is set, and I will be happy. Originally, Zero was meant to die, killed by your hand, doing what he does best, but he heeded my warning and didn't engage you like Stryker wanted. It was someone else, someone new, right?" Logan nodded. "Futures are never predictable, and for a man like you, there are so many conclusions and possibilities, and right now, most of them aren't good. Most end with you dead; or…" Harry trailed off.

"What? What happened?" Logan asked, confused and worried.

"Let's just leave it at the future is never predictable, ok? Some futures can't be reversed no matter how many precautions are taken to avoid it. Talk to Fred, he knows what Victor and Stryker were up to." Harry insisted.

(After John and Logan left the room to coerce Fred into talking)

"What made you happy in the future?" Zero was curious to know, especially when Harry blushed. "Harry?"

"It should be obvious." Harry whispered, looking embarrassed and shy at the same time. Zero felt a jolt in his heart.

"_I_ make you happy? How can that be? Lately, all I've been doing is make you cry and sad." Zero laughed self loathingly.

"I cry when I'm happy, cry when I'm sad. I'm a very simple man." Harry shrugged casually as he reached for Zero's comforting touch. Zero wrapped his arms around him. "You're with and love me; that's more precious than any gift you've ever given me."

"I never told you, but I **do** love you, Harry James Potter." Zero said softly, his voice extremely uncomfortable, his posture tense, very consciously aware of his vulnerability, that Harry could crush him with a simple sentence.

'That's the first stage. Soon we'll be married…' "Good." Harry teased. Zero frowned, opening his mouth to voice how upset he was about Harry playing with something so serious, but Harry beat him to it. "I love you, too."

Zero rolled his eyes in forced nonchalance. "Only you would leave me in suspense. You remarked that some futures can't be changed. What happens to John and Fred?"

Harry ignored the abrupt change in conversation. "As far as I can see, Fred lives a gluttonous life; eating anything he can get in his stomach to fill the void of continuous hunger. John, well, John has two paths. He can have his spine ripped out by Victor, or he can find love with someone much younger than him, with a talent like his. The paths are very thinly segregated. It's all about _choice_, as I pointed out before."

"You mean he has to have a conscious decision to live, like I did for you?" Zero guessed shrewdly.

"That's right. But I'm confident he'll make the latter choice." 'What a future we'd have if he makes the decision to live…'

Chapter Five: (Las Vegas, Bourbon Street, casino) As Harry entered the casino with its dim lights and thick smell of cigar and cigarette smoke, he found that although Zero flanked him aggressive and dominantly, he could feel eyes lustfully raking his lithe frame.

"That is _cool_." John remarked in an appreciative voice and Harry craned his neck to watch poker cards gravitate in the air, shuffle, and slide neatly back into the dealer's hand so suavely, it was impossible not to know that a mutant did it. "I'll go get a beer, you need to loosen up before a fight breaks out and he won't wanna talk to you." he added to Logan in a low tone.

"I'm not gonna fight him." Logan protested.

"You've got a personality that **makes** people wanna beat the hell out of ya. Let me get that beer, go on, Logan, and man, **be chill**."

Harry gasped softly and his eyes went blank, unseeing. Zero caught him before he hit the ground.

(In his vision)

His hands were claws, leaving behind thin trails as he scratched a sad face on the boxing club door. He could hear the heavy breathing of his prey, smell his fear, and that excited him. The hunt was on.

"**AAAAAAAGH!**" Fred screamed shrilly in fear and pain.

His mind shied away from that vision, surging him forward into time; into something both sad and pleasant.

Harry looked around at the ruins of Alkali Island with grim satisfaction. There would be nothing getting in or out for a long time, if ever again.

"You didn't answer my question, Harry, Remy. I asked you to marry me." Zero pointed out, blood down his chin and dripping in his eyes, but he looked okay.

"You're bleeding. This can wait until tomorrow, mon amis." Remy said stiffly, a bit freaked out by the sudden proposal. Zero took his hand in his and kissed it, causing Remy to flush. "You've only known me a night." He whispered, shy.

"Then be my fiancées. If you want more time to get to know me—us—that's fine. I can wait and Harry has freakishly long patience, it took six years for me to work up the courage to propose, and I haven't heard him complain yet. Ever since the first night Harry was standing over you two years ago, I knew you somehow would factor into our future, and we'd love you just as much as we love each other, though I admit I was a bit jealous of you and thought you'd steal Harry's heart, you haven't. I want to be with you two."

"You're strangely more open with your emotions; do you have a concussion from getting hit by that chunk of rock?" Harry asked lightly.

"Yeah, but can I get a response before I pass out?" Zero smiled, looking drowsy.

Remy eyed Harry uncertainly who smiled reassuringly. "I'll be your fiancée, Zero." "Oui, mon amis, but I could use a bit more time adjusting."

(End Flashback)

"Harry?" Zero asked concerned as Harry sat up, blinking rapidly. "Harry is everything alright?" he repeated, a bit worried when Harry kept staring at him with this odd expression.

"Yeah, everything's alright now." Harry smiled a serene smile, baffling Zero who nodded and helped him stand up. "But, I feel a bit bad for Fred. The poor guy can hardly walk to run away from Victor."

"The future changed again?" Zero asked, not quite following what Harry meant and what he was getting at.

"Yeah, I guess Stryker decided he has a use for Fred's talents after all." Harry muttered. "You should go help Logan out; I don't think he and Remy are getting along so fabulously." He added with an innocent smile.

Narrowing his eyes at Harry's too innocent expression, but seeing that Logan was making things more complicated than it should be, Zero hesitantly nodded and crossed the room to intercede before things got out of hand.

(Meanwhile, over at the poker table)

"Those are mighty fine tags you got there, sir, the men who took me to that hell hole wore tags just like it." Remy said as he looked at Logan's chest where his dog tags were visible.

"Now, listen here, bub--! Zero?"

"He's all bark and no bite, Remy." Zero said with his best smile, attempting to keep the peace with the man he'd once been apart of in the capture. "You know how dogs are. They bite and snarl and growl, but in the end, they're insolent little mutts. Don't be scared, we're not here to hurt you." he added quickly upon seeing Remy recognized his face and was charging his cards with kinetic energy. "**I'm **not here to hurt you. I'm here to make a…A bargain."

"A bargain, mon amis?" Remy repeated, intrigued despite warnings screaming in his head, warnings that this man was gonna steal his heart and keep it locked away.

"I…I'm usually not the seducer because I'm very bad at it, and I'm very callous with words, but I'm, uh, willing to…" 'God, you owe me for this Logan…!' he thought vehemently, the man in thought was watching him in shocked horror and amusement. "I'm good for anyway you wanna do…that." Zero choked out.

"And I should just trust you, after all, you were my captor, or played a part in it?" Remy asked, suspicious, though he was also very eager to give the Asian man a spin in his bed. It was his one true weakness, one he had never been able to rectify.

"No guns, no weapons, only you and me, and some condoms." Zero promised.

Remy stared at him hard for a good ten minutes before he saw something in his eyes that he either liked or he was just horny. "…Meet me upstairs in 7 minutes." He stood and walked away, leaving Zero shaky, sick, and very attuned to his presence.

"If this goes wrong, mutt, I am going to break your face." Zero threatened, smacking the silently laughing Logan.

"What's so funny?" John asked as he and Harry approached with drinks.

"Harry's boy toy here just offered himself up to a street hustler with a ribbon is what's funny." Logan guwaffed loudly.

"C'mon, Logan, man, that ain't cool at all. Zero has a lot of pride. He don't sacrifice his virtue for anyone other than Harry, this must be real uncomfortable for him, using it as a bargaining chip to get us on the island." John reprimanded the feral and Logan immediately felt remorseful.

"Zero, I know it's scary the first time, giving yourself up to a stranger, but know that I love you all the more because you are so selfless. If it helps, think of me." Harry said soothingly to Zero.

"Ok. I think that helped a little. I don't want to throw up anymore." Zero smiled weakly. Harry cupped the sides of his face and kissed him deeply, reassuringly. "Ok. I'm going." He walked toward the stairs.

Chapter Six: (After Logan was dropped on the island and the fact that Silverfox is **not** dead hits the fan)

"I thought you were the moon, and I was your Wolverine, but all this time, I'm just a fool that got played." Logan said as he looked on at Kayla, the beginnings of tears in his eyes as he noted she only looked back at him impassively. "'Be wary of Stryker, don't always believe what you see, and above all else, trust those you believe', I was arrogant, and foolish, I should've heeded him, maybe I wouldn't be standing here, looking like an idiot. But maybe he didn't see this; after all, I'm a man with limitless possibilities and futures." With a snarl, he launched himself at Stryker, who attempted to get his gun free, but he strangely couldn't move his hands. It was over in a matter of moments. Body parts were strewn around the ground, Kayla couldn't look at it or Logan.

"Feels good, doesn't it, all that rage?" Victor asked, appearing from behind the walls. Logan just brushed the blood off his chin and wiped his bloodied hands on his jeans. He brushed past Kayla who stood there, trembling. "Harry knew the entire time. He bided his time, waiting and watching, trying to shield us like we did for him during the wars, but in the end, it was our choice. It's always our choice. The kids are free; Wade has been…shut down. The place is gonna blow. I say we tie her up and let her blow with it, she hurt you to the point you willingly let go of the animal, right, Jimmy?"

"Do what you want, I don't care anymore." Logan murmured, turning his back on Kayla, on his first love. He would heal eventually, he would learn to let go of the memories that continuously hurt him, who knew, maybe he too would find a true love?

"Wait." Logan stopped, but didn't turn around. "…I'm sorry I helped her hurt you, but if it counts, I've got a message from Harry that may patch up things between us." Victor admitted.

"What message is that?"

"'Blood is thicker than water. Family is everything. Don't forget who you are, what family means to you. And Cyclops' mates are dreamy once you capture their heart.'" Victor quoted. Logan chuckled lowly, amused by their

'brother' yet again. "Guess that means something to ya. Well, let's go, bitch. Let's see how bad you fry."

"LOGAN! LOGAN, PLEASE, I'M SORRY, IT WAS REAL FOR ME TOO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE…!" Kayla's plea for her life from her former love went on deaf ears as Victor dragged her backwards and Logan continued to walk toward the exit. "_**LOGAN**_!"

"You were right, Victor, all the rage does feel good, but connecting with the animal deep inside is even better." Logan called over his shoulder, Victor laughed chillingly and the brothers went their separate ways. Both were no longer enemies, they were family…because blood was thicker than water.

(Twenty minutes later, outside the stone walls of the island)

B-BOOM! The prison was literally falling to pieces, Harry watched with happiness. "I am _good_ on the keyboard." Harry mused aloud, grinning. He had hacked the computer's mainframe and set it to blow in 20 minutes, confident both ferals made it out by then. No doubt Kayla was tied up in there, gagged, and would die a painful death, but he couldn't feel remorse for the woman who'd torn Logan's heart out, going to Hell if it damned him didn't scare Harry. He would see Zero, at least.

"Harry, stop daydreaming and move!" Zero yelled, hysteric. Harry looked up, nonchalant, when Remy appeared and twirled his staff, smashing the building that was looming to crush him. A bit of rock smacked Zero who staggered but didn't fall.

"**ZERO**!!" Both Harry and Remy cried out; alarmed.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Just need to sit down for a minute." Zero waved them off, but they rushed to his side anyway.

(15 minutes later)

Zero took Harry and Remy's worried/frantic questioning in stride. "I'm okay. Gee, if you two are gonna nag on me like this, I insist you marry me first."

Harry looked around at the ruins of Alkali Island with grim satisfaction. There would be nothing getting in or out for a long time, if ever again.

"You didn't answer my question, Harry, Remy. I asked you to marry me." Zero pointed out, blood down his chin and dripping in his eyes, but he looked okay.

"You're bleeding. This can wait until tomorrow, mon amis." Remy said stiffly, a bit freaked out by the sudden proposal. Zero took his hand in his and kissed it, causing Remy to flush. "You've only known me a night." He whispered, shy.

"Then be my fiancées. If you want more time to get to know me—us—that's fine. I can wait and Harry has freakishly long patience, it took six years for me to work up the courage to propose, and I haven't heard him complain yet. Ever since the first night Harry was standing over you two years ago, I knew you somehow would factor into our future, and we'd love you just as much as we love each other, though I admit I was a bit jealous of you and thought you'd steal Harry's heart, you haven't. I want to be with you two."

"You're strangely more open with your emotions; do you have a concussion from getting hit by that chunk of rock?" Harry asked lightly.

"Yeah, but can I get a response before I pass out?" Zero smiled, looking drowsy.

Remy eyed Harry uncertainly who smiled reassuringly. "I'll be your fiancée, Zero." "Oui, mon amis, but I could use a bit more time adjusting."

"Okay, passing out now. Feel free to cuddle me while I sleep." Zero joked lightly before his eyes rolled back in his head and he would've hit the sand, but both ukes reached out to grab him at the same moment, their hands touched and Remy looked at Harry for the first time; **really** looked at him.

"…Sweetness." Remy breathed. Harry blushed, gently tugging his hand away and placed Zero's head in his lap. "This man is the lover you told me about two years ago." He stated, sure he was right.

"Yes, and don't feel guilty that Zero's asked you to marry him when it took him six years to even admit he loves me aloud. He's a bit delusional right now, though he'll stick by his word and we'll be walking down the altar in no time." Harry replied calmly. Remy winced at the mention of an altar. "You're a street hustler, unused to being pinned down, we're can handle it, well, I can, and although Zero's a bit out of tune with his emotions, he won't like it much, but he won't stand in your way, either. We don't want you tied to us out of obligation or petty, heated bedroom sex; it's all about commitment, so we can wait if you want to stray, or you can drop us off at Las Vegas and we'll take your decision like a pro, never seeing you again."

"You're willing to let me go, just like that?" Remy asked, hurt. He thought he felt something for them but he guessed it was nothing on their part, just lust.

"It's on **you**, Remy. Zero long ago resigned himself to the fact that I'm an unusual lover, with my powers of sight and all. I'm only laying the cards on the table." Harry explained, leaving it up to Remy to understand or not. He could hear sirens; John appeared in front of them, worried.

"The cops won't like what you guys did to this place, we need to stop dragging our feet and get a move on."

"Remy?" Harry asked, leaving the question unsaid.

"C'mon, I didn't park the plane too far away." Remy offered his hand. Harry took it and John hefted the unconscious Zero onto his shoulder, they all hustled away, leaving the scene of destruction behind them.


End file.
